


Oreshi and Bokushi Body Swap

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, platonic akakuro probably, platonic kiseki no sedai, there's a lot of inside-GoM moments so it doesn't matter who you ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know that there are two Akashi. One day, they swap bodies - this has somehow made possible.<br/>In which the Generation of Miracles + Kuroko come to play and manage to convince both Akashi to make an impersonation of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreshi and Bokushi Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Oreshi = the real Akashi Seijuurou with both red coloured eyes  
> Bokushi = the naughtier Akashi with heterochromatic eyes  
> Generation of Miracles = GoM = Miragens = Rainbowheads

Something strange happened.

When Akashi Seijuurou glanced at the mirror this morning, just before he was about to wash his face, he had to do a double take.

Everything looked too symmetrical. Some said that symmetry determined the degree of perfection on one’s face. Yes, the Akashi heir was blessed with an optimum proportion one could ever wish for. But that’s not what he’s concerned about right now.

What puzzled him was that his eyes were the exact mirror of each other. Yes. Even the colours.

“What did you do?” He asked the owner of these ruby red eyes.

_‘As if I could do something to cause this.’_ A reply appeared in his thought.

“Switch back, I don’t want to be stuck with these boring same coloured eyes,” Bokushi delved into his mind, confronting his other self.

_‘Did you not listen to what I said?’_ Oreshi showed his face, revealing a pair of heterochromatic eyes. _‘I’m just as confused.’_

“What is your intention?” Bokushi apparently was suspicious that his _oniichan_ wanted to steal his signature move, “Have you finally snapped and decided to ankle break everyone?”

_‘Uh, I’ve sort of done that when I let you out…’_

“………”

_‘Joking aside, I told you I had nothing to do with this.’_

“You call that a joke?” Bokushi now knew why people said they’re “not as absolute” in this particular area.

_‘……’_

Both of them then sat down to think; was there anything out of ordinary that they did which would trigger this occurrence?

After a while with no good results, Oreshi commented,

_‘You’ve finally angered someone bad enough to curse us.’_

He’s not really into superstitions, but Oreshi also accepted that there were some things unexplainable by mere logic. Midorima’s 100% shooting accuracy could be one of them. Or his worshipping of Oha Asa’s predictions. Or the fact that he almost lost his life on a day he missed a lucky item. Or his uncanny resemblance to a carrot. In fact, Midorima’s whole existence was hard to digest by human logic.

Back to the topic; a curse could be the cause of this “body swap”… Could it? Imagine this: Someone got fed up with Bokushi’s personality and decided to play a prank on him.

“Don’t be silly,” Bokushi remarked. “Why should it be me? You could be the cause too.”

_‘Why would anyone be angry at me?’_ Oreshi sounded as though he’s saying: I’m nice, people love me. Have you seen my killer smile? – Although to be fair, Bokushi also had a ‘killer-smile’. 

“I don’t know, silly things happen to shoujo prince characters. I’m not here to judge,” Bokushi said apathetically. “But this is unpleasant.”

_‘At least now your eyes finally match your hair,’_ Oreshi snickered.

“Don’t act like this is not your problem too!”

_‘Well there’s not much we can do. Besides, why are you so bothered? It’s only the colour of an eye.’_

“It’s my Emperor Eye!” Bokushi couldn’t believe the other guy’s calmness. “What if their functions are impaired?”

_‘Maybe we should try it out,’_ Oreshi suggested.

“I’d very much love to try it on you, if only that’s possible.” Bokushi sometimes got annoyed with this ‘big brother’ figure and making him fall on his knees would be satisfying.

Oreshi ignored him. _‘I’d also like to see if my power works,’_ he referred to the perfect rhythm play, _‘Let’s call the others and arrange a basketball game.’_

“I agree.”

When they said “the others”, of course it’s not the Rakuzan team. Both Akashi decided it’s not wise to let them see their captain(s)(?) in this uncertain situation. 

Thus, “the others” would only mean _**them.**_  

* * *

That Sunday morning, the generation of miracles came to invade Akashi’s house. Plus their phantom sixth man, of course. And they’re as loud as usual.

“Akashicchi, what made you want to play with us, out of the blue?”

“Akachin, you promise there’ll be food, otherwise I wouldn’t be out this early.”

“Eh… I didn’t know you have a little basketball court in your back garden.”

“It’s new-nodayo.”

Bokushi was about to tell them off for talking over each other and not giving him the chance to reply. But Oreshi stopped him, _‘You are me at the moment, remember?’_

_‘It’s not like you’re a very nice character to begin with,’_ Bokushi responded in his head, _‘Besides, why should I pretend to be you?’_  

_‘It seems fun. Between these guys’ observation and our acting skills, I wonder which is better.’_

Akashi wasn’t the type who would do something ridiculous for “fun”, but he’s probably enjoying himself a bit more around these rainbow heads.

“Akashi-kun, you seem different today.” Welp, it looked like someone already noticed what’s up.

_‘Oh? He realised it immediately? As expected of Kuroko,’_ Oreshi grinned.

_‘Stop being so proud of him all the time,’_ Bokushi sighed. _‘He’s not your son.’_

_‘But I, like, invented him.’_

_‘We both did.’_

_‘See, you’re proud too.’_

_‘………’_

“Anyway,” Bokushi started to talk to the miragen since he’s so done with Oreshi. “ ** _I_** am not him.” (He used ‘boku’.)

“Eeeehh”

They all flocked around Akashi to get a clear look at his eyes. Midorima made a good use of his lucky item, a magnifying glass (don’t worry, it’s not sunny that day, so nobody’s body part was incinerated).

“Hey Akashi, is this some kind of a joke?”

“Are you trying to fool us nanodayo?”

But one simple movement of dilating his eyes quickly convinced the guys that he was, in fact, the ‘evil twin’ – quoting Kagami.

“What happened to Akachin’s eye?”

“Akashicchi! Did you lose your power??”

“How did this happen, Akashi-kun?”

“We are still investigating the cause,” Bokushi phrased it beautifully, but the other five muttered in their mind, _‘Oh, he doesn’t know either.’_

“So you want to know if your powers are affected or not,” Kuroko summed it up.

Soon enough, they prepared for the game, 3 on 3. It’s only an informal game, hence they agreed not to be too competitive. But _pfft_ , not even in fanfictions can the GoM be non-competitive…

Akashi chose Kuroko and Kise in his team. There were reasons for this. Since this was to test his abilities, it would be tragic if he did the ankle break on Kuroko. The blue-eyed boy’s angelic face made it feel like Akashi would commit the greatest sin known to humankind if he were to trip Kuroko to the ground. And Kise – well, the emperor wouldn’t want Kise to ankle break him either with his perfect copy. 

“That’s decided then,” said Aomine, while grouping with the tall Midorima and the gigantic Murasakibara. “Bara Team vs Ikemen Team.”

Five minutes and several ankle breaks later…

“This is so unfair nanodayo!” Midorima whined about the disadvantages of his team. “We’re only going to play a 10 minute game, which is unofficial so Murasakibara is not even trying to show half of his ability. And Kise, how long is your perfect copy going to last nanodayo!?”

[Quick note: This fic is written between KNB Extra Game chapter 5 and 6. So far nobody knows yet if Midorima or Kuroko will experience Zone. But we know that Kise’s perfect copy can last for more than 5 minutes.]

“My apologies, Midorima,” Akashi spoke, now with a different ambience. “We’ll tone down the tension for the next part, and try to play for the fun.”

They all recognised the smpathetic smile he wore, but it’s still unusual because this time it’s formed under a pair of mismatched eyes.

“Akashi, you give me the chill when you smile so gently like that,” Aomine rubbed his arms, “with those eyes.”

“It’s weird~” Murasakibara agreed.

“I think you look handsome!” Kise grinned and threw his arm on Oreshi’s shoulder, “Kurokocchi, please take a photo of me and Akashicchi like this!”

“I want to be in the picture too,” Kuroko said, to everyone’s surprise. “Aomine-kun, please take it for us.”

“Eh?? Kurokocchi??”

Kuroko never accepted a selfie request from Kise before.

“This is special,” the phantom sixth man now also formed a happy line between his lips. “In fact, I wonder if everyone can get in the picture.”

And so they did, with the help from one of the maids.

_‘Do you want to come out and take a picture with the others too?’_ Oreshi asked in his head, as the first group photo was being taken.

_‘They only want you.’_ A short reply. _‘Otherwise they would’ve asked when I was out.’_

_‘Don’t be such a tsundere.’_

With that, the next group photo had Akashi with both crimson eyes but a pouty look, crossing his arms like he’s the king of the world. Nobody realised this until the next day, when Kuroko pointed it out to the others. 

* * *

The earlier game proved that Bokushi, despite not having the golden shade, could still use the Emperor Eye.

Now it’s Oreshi’s turn to test if the new spareparts would suit his playing style.  

As a reminder, Oreshi’s skillset was to observe and predict movements, so he’d be able to deliver the perfectly timed passes. Mibuchi Reo said that _“the angle, timing, and location are all perfect”_ and that it “ _feels so good!”_ to receive his passes. This, in turn, could bring his teammates into the Zone.

“Is Akachin going to get you all in the Zone?” asked Murasakibara before the next half of the game started. “It’ll be a pain to fight…”

“I’ll accept your challenge,” Aomine seemed to be the only one getting excited at the prospect. However…

“No, I don’t want that to happen,” Oreshi stated. “As of now, Kuroko hasn’t experienced the Zone in the original story. We can’t surpass canon material.”

“Akashi-kun, you could have come up with a less problematic reason,” Kuroko retorted, but he knew that it's normal for Akashi to be so straightforward.

“Kise is free to do whatever he sees fit. But Kuroko,” Oreshi pointed his finger to touch the middle of Kuroko’s chest, like he did once in Teikou, “You have to restrain yourself. No matter how _good_ it feels, you absolutely cannot let yourself go.” 

“Oi, Akashi, that sounds so perverted somehow!” Aomine facepalmed. 

_‘Why do you always have to poke Tetsuya in the chest?’_

“I think my heart just skipped a beat,” Kuroko said with a flat intonation, his deadpan eyes stared into nothingness.

“K-Kurokocchiii??”

“Tetsu??”

Oreshi laughed, “I’ll try not to pleasure you too much.”

“Now you’re just doing it on purpose nanodayo!"

Five minutes, one yellow Zone and one maximum-effort-to-hold-back-from-the-pleasure later…

“As figured, all is well with my playing style too,” Oreshi muttered.

They were lounging on the grassy ground beside the court line. The maids had prepared some drinks and snacks on a picnic mat next to them.

“I don’t know what you worry about,” Aomine shrugged, “You are still you.”

“Who cares about some colours~” Murasakibara said in between his chewing the mini donuts. “Ah this one has pink icing! Strawberry flavour~”

“But it’s fun to see Akashicchi in this setting!” Kise was high-spirited as usual. “While you have these eyes, do some impersonations of _‘him’_ , please!”

_‘Ryouta… no.’_

“That will be interesting, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko stood up and gestured for Oreshi to do the same. “Cross your arms and say ‘Lower your head’… please.”

They added these “please”s because they knew where to hit Oreshi on his soft spot. Whoever thinks that Akashi Seijuurou was the evil one should probably take a look at Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya too.

Kuroko sat down again with the others, waiting for this Akashi to look down on them with those red and golden eyes.

_‘Don’t you dare do it,’_ warned a voice in Oreshi’s head.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko’s puppy eyes were pleading before him. Not only this, it seemed that the other Miragens were also waiting in anticipation.

Oreshi chuckled and crossed his arms, “Fine, I’ll do it, but only as a thank you because you guys agreed to come over today.”

The other five made an imaginary fistpump in their mind.

Meanwhile Bokushi wore the expression of ‘me @myself: why are you like this’.

“Oh wait a sec,” Aomine interrupted. He grabbed his sports jacket and wrapped it around Akashi’s shoulders like how Bokushi liked to wear it. “Now it’ll feel more real." 

_‘Daiki...’_ Bokushi counted from one to ten to keep himself from exploding.

Oreshi was so amused that he messed up his expression while delivering the signature phrase. “Lower your head,” he said with the voice a bit too cheerful and the gaze a bit too gentle for the context.

“Pfftt!” The rest of the GoM plus their phantom tried so hard not to burst into laughter. 

“A-Akashicchi… So sorry but, that sounds nothing like _him_!”

“It just sounds like a kindly advice nanodayo!”

“It’s like you're warning someone not to bump their head on the low ceiling! _'Lower your head'_ ,” Aomine couldn’t hide his cackling any longer.

“Even Kurochin is laughing~!”

_‘I’ll leave these guys to you,’_ Oreshi ran away from this mess he created and switched with Bokushi. _‘Yoroshiku.’_  

* * *

“What is so funny.”

Now the real demon king, posing in his best intimidating stance, had returned. The pair of red irises were staring at the boys, who stopped their giggles and looked up at Bokushi.

“Uh, we’re not laughing at you,” Aomine scratched the back of his head, “It’s the other guy.”

“Aomine-kun, I don’t think you should anger _that_ Akashi-kun either.”

“Kurokocchi is right, both of them are scary when angry!”

“And yet it doesn’t stop any of you,” Bokushi still had his arms crossed.

“We’re just having fun nanodayo.” 

“Eeh~ Midochin knows the word ‘fun’?”

“It must have been a lucky item in the past.” To everyone’s (and his own) surprise, it was Bokushi who made this remark.

Soon enough, the other four (minus confused Midorima) were laughing, more of amusement because _that_ Akashi attempted to make a joke, and it’s a decent one too - well at least for Akashi standard. In addition, it’s a joke that teased his little bestie Shintarou.

“Akashicchiii!” Kise flung his arms around Bokushi and Midorima, excited about this development. “You should join in the fun too!”

“Yes, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko tried to thread further. “Do you also want to do an impersonation of the other Akashi-kun?”

Bokushi had eleven versions of rejection to respond to this, but before he was about to say one out loud, he heard a little voice in his head:

_‘Oh God, please no.’_

“Interesting idea, Tetsuya,” was what he said instead. Just to piss Oreshi off.

Of course, this startled the others as well.

“Akachin is so different today~” Murasakibara said lazily, “but I like it.”

“Even if you say to do an impression of him, I can’t think of a particular scene that stands out,” Aomine referred to Oreshi.

_‘Your personality is as boring as your eye colour,’_ Bokushi mocked in his head.

_‘Now it’s_ your _eye colour.'_

Annoyed, Bokushi exclaimed to the others, “Just pick any sappy ikemen scene and it will be him.”

“Midorimacchi would know better, since they spent more time together at middle school.”

“Ah!” The green-haired guy remembered an example. “What about the towel girl incident?”

“Oh, I think I know that one. Satsuki told me,” said Aomine.

_‘Please stop them.’_

But Oreshi’s opposition only fueled his other self more.

“I remember that incident too,” Bokushi smirked.

[As a reference, this is the 45 seconds video of that scene:

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6gNoA4SfSB4>

Basically Momoi and two other girls were holding a bucket of towels each. While the girls envied Momoi and fangirled about Aomine, one of the towel towers almost fell and Akashi appeared to catch it. He then thanked the girls for their help.]

So long story short, the GoM devised a scenario and here’s the cast:

**Akashi (Bokushi)** as Akashi (Oreshi)  
**Kuroko** as Momoi  
**Aomine** as Towel Girl 1  
**Kise** as Towel Girl 2  
**Midorima** as Tree  
**Murasakibara** \- responsible for Shoujo bubbles effect 

“Why am I a tree nanodayo?? It was me still in the real story!” protested Midorima, not realising that in the original scene, he just stood there in silence being tall and green. Like a tree.

“All school plays should at least have someone who plays a tree, Midorima-kun.”

“Listen to Tetsu, you f*cking tree! _*giggles*_ ”

“So I’ll just blow these soap bubbles when it starts, right~”

“No, it’s when Akashicchi starts chatting up the girl!”

Bokushi already regretted his decision.

But it’s too late to back out now. Because the “girls” had already started the first act. 

Carrying the buckets of towels provided by Akashi’s maids, Aomine, Kise and Kuroko set the scene.

“Ne, ne, Kurokocchi~~ I heard you’re childhood friends with that Aomine-kunnn?” Kise talked in a high pitched voice and an overly girly fashion.

“Yes.”

“Eeek, so jelly…” Aomine was surprisingly good at imitating girls too. “He’s so cool, that Aomine-sama…! Wasn’t he the best player in the national? He's so awesome...! Isn’t he, like, a celebrity or something?”

“No, he’s not that great,” replied Kuroko indifferently.

“Oi, Tetsu,” Aomine whispered, “Stick to the script!” Even though he himself improvised his lines. 

“Aaaahn~ but Kise-sama is cool too right…? He’s a top model, so he’s the real celebrity here, and he has this beautiful golden haaairr~~”

“It’s just yellow.”

“So mean, Kurokocchi!”

“Akashi, please just go and finish this,” Midorima, who was on standby with the redhead, couldn’t take the chaos anymore. “Everything is not according to the original story nanodayo!”

Bokushi noticed that Aomine and Kise were now arguing more intensely, and Aomine’s towel tower started to wobble. This could be his chance.

He walked into the scene with dignity, preparing to catch some falling towels and act like a shoujo prince – hell, maybe he’d improvise and calm the “girls”’ arguments. That would be a plus point.

But as he walked closer, he realised how ridiculous this cast was. The towel girls were exceptionally muscular and almost as tall as a 2 meter class titan. They’re so sturdy; they’d need no man’s help.

“Oi Kise! He’s supposed to catch my towel, you’re just an extra here!”

“Not if I stand that way, Aominecchi!” Kise tried to switch positions.

“Screw that, I’m the heroine here! Akashi is going to thank me any minute now- _ **waaaah**_!!” Something touched Aomine’s shoulder and he lost balance, causing him to fall on his knees and drop everything he was holding on the floor.

“What the f*ck, Akashi!” Aomine shouted, "Why did you ankle break me??"

Everyone looked at Bokushi, who was now standing next to the fallen Towel Girl 1. He stared down and dilated his eyes, “Your towels are held too high.”

He couldn’t reach the towels.

At this moment, Murasakibara blew the shoujo bubbles across them and some were popped by the edges of Bokushi’s hair.

_‘This is why we can’t have nice things…’_ muttered Oreshi as he gazed upon all the scattered towels on the floor.

* * *

They spent the remaining day playing around and chatting some more until it’s time to go home.

“Thanks for inviting us today, Akashicchi! I really enjoyed it!” 

“Yeah, me too,” Aomine agreed with Kise. Wow.

“We should hang out more nanodayo,” Midorima wasn’t even being a tsundere! What the heck was going on?

“I like the food in Akachin’s house~ Today was fun.”

“It certainly was. Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

“I’m glad,” Bokushi smiled sincerely. “Thank you for coming over and listening to our request.”

For once, the generation of miracles couldn’t distinguish which Akashi it was. Not even Mr. Observant, Kuroko Tetsuya. Their former captain wore such a gentle smile, and what’s more puzzling was that his crimson left eye slowly turned golden!

“Akashi-kun?”

“What’s the matter, Tetsuya?” Apparently the person himself didn’t realise the change.

“Oh, your eyes are back to normal,” Kuroko said happily.

It seemed like some things were simply unexplainable, and being part of these themselves, the generation of miracles didn’t question bizarre occurrences too much.

**-END-**

* * *

**NG Shuu – Oreshi Impersonating Bokushi**

**The guys:** Please pleas do it for us pleess...  
**Oreshi:** Fine, I’ll do it, but only as a thank you because you guys agreed to come over today.  
**GoM:** Yaaay! (high tension and excitement)  
**Oreshi:** (posing seriously) (making a stern face) (dilated his eyes) (looked down at the others)  
**Oreshi:** (angry voice) Lower your head!  
**GoM:** G-gyaaa ((((；゜Д゜)))!!  
**Kuroko:** Somehow you look even scarier than the other Akashi-kun…  
**Kise:** Never make _this_ Akashicchi angry!! (cries) 

**Oreshi:** Should I do ‘I am the absolute’ next? :D  
**The guys:** O-okay  
**The guys (in their minds):** He’s enjoying this more than us…  
**Oreshi:** Zettai wa _ore_ da!—aah, _boku_ da!  
**The guys (in their minds):** He messed it up…  
**Bokushi:** You did this to yourself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story of silly boys doing silly things! I didn't plan it to be this long and I couldn't insert the part that explains why the body(eye) swap happened. See, Kuroko missed his rainbow friends and made a wish to hang out with them again, which was kinda granted by this incident.
> 
> Also, Oreshi totally faked the whole 'oh no don't impersonate me' thing, because he knew it'd make Bokushi wanted to do it, so he could bond more with the guys. All according to keikaku.  
> [Translator's note: keikaku means plan]


End file.
